Child of love
by EvaCampos
Summary: An unexpected visit arrives to the bunker, asking for Castiel's help. Dean has to deal with some emotions before dealing with the task at hand. This is a Castiel/Dean story, even though it might not seem like that at first.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** So, this is the first of three parts of this story. I don't own Supernatural nor the characters aside from Ruth, but you already know that. Please, let me know what you think._

* * *

"Hello, Castiel."

The hunters waved their guns at the unknown voice, turning around to face the threat. A young woman with dark hair was in front of them, smiling and with a spark of excitement in her brown eyes.

"Oh, come on, boys. He knows me. I wouldn't advice on you shooting at me"

"Don't. Shoot." Castiel's eyes grew incredibly big at the sight of the girl. His voice cracked a little and a smile formed in the corners of his mouth.

"Ruth. I thought you were dead. You were supposed to be. How… How did you hide for so many years?"

"Well… You know, I learned from the best. How are you, my dear Castiel?" The woman ran on to hug Castiel, while Dean and Sam stood there, speechless.

"You gonna tell us who is this or not?" Dean's exasperated voice and arms crossed at his chest denoted little less than jealousy.

"She's… a prophet. I thought her dead for a long time. Seems I was wrong. And I'm truly happy I was."

"But he forgot to mention what would interest you the most, I suppose." Ruth smiled warmly at the hunter and placed a hand on his shoulder, just above the mark of Castiel's hand. "I'm a nephilim."

"What?!" Sam sounded shocked, but Dean didn't really know what that meant.

"I am the daughter of an angel and a human. And a prophet. And Jesus' cousin, but that doesn't really matter. God really played a good one with me, huh?"

The two hunters looked shocked at the woman, while Castiel put a hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes for just a second before watching directly at the men in front of her.

"I need your help."

The group walked into the bunker and took their seats on the library. Ruth, as Castiel had called her, sat beside the angel, relaxing when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thing is, I came all the way from Syria to find you. There's something big and dangerous coming your way… Our way. You might have, like, a month more. But me… Well, that's a totally different story."

"What do you mean?", Sam asked and was answered with a deep sigh from the girl.

"The Darkness… well… She's not alone. And the both of them have figured out a way to defeat God and kick him out of his own home. By that, I mean, Earth. But for that, they need something… Someone. The love child between and angel and a human. So, yeah… Me." Ruth removed uncomfortably on her chair. Castiel looked at her with sad eyes and she looked the other way. There was sadness and despair on her eyes. "When I saw it… they'd already killed three of my girls, you know?"

Castiel startled confused and, before he could ask, Ruth responded. "Three of my students. I was a teacher. It is difficult to be a woman back there, you know? Specially since they forbid for girls to go to school. We had built a hide-out where girls could go to be safe. Where they wouldn't be sold and they could get education. It was all working out until they found us. And when the vision came, three of them were already dead. So I made sure to send the rest of them across the borders to Europe, and then I disappeared and came here."

There were tears rolling down her cheeks and her nose was red. Dean pulled a handkerchief from his jeans' pocket and handed it to her. She smiled and composed herself. "I think I need some rest. Can I crash on your couch?"

The brothers smiled at her and Dean took her to his own room, as they walked down the corridor, she stopped and grabbed the hunter's arm. Looking at him straight in the eye, and with the seriousness he had never seen in anyone before, she spoke. "Take care of him, please. He needs you."

"What?" Dean asked, but before he could ever finish the word, she entered the room and locked the door behind her.

* * *

When Dean returned to the library, Sam and Castiel were speaking gravely. They both looked at Dean when he entered the room, the look on his face troubled and annoyed.

"So, what's her deal?"

"Well. She's saying the truth. And we have to keep her safe." Castiel's voice sounded rougher than ever, and Dean felt a chill down his spine.

"But, you said there were more like her. Why do they want HER?" Sam's question made Castiel fall sit to his chair again.

"Not LIKE her. Nephilim… they were born from angels and humans, but most of them were conceived… out of curiosity, if you may. Angels wanted to try how it felt to be intimate the way the humans -the most precious of God's creations- were. It was selfishness and rebellion. It was all suggested by Lucifer, of course. And, when the other angels find out about it… Well, we had orders to smite all of them. They were abominations. They were monsters. They were supernaturally strong and enjoyed on making the normal humans suffer. And so we did. Centuries happened before another nephilim appeared. It was slightly before Mary gave birth to Jesus. One of my brothers was sent to kill her, but her father… He prayed God to spare her life. Her father, Gamaliel… He was one of the purest souls I've met. He had been sent to guard one of Mary' sister. Her name was Anna. And she was as good and devoted as her younger sister. But she wasn't the chosen by God. So, Gamaliel watched over her day and night. One of those nights, the one night the archangels called upon Gamaliel for another task, she went to the well to get some water for her father, who was sick at the time. When she was getting back, she was attacked by some men from the near town. They… hurted her. Gamaliel… He had grown to love her, and when he knew what had happened, he was heartbroken. When he got to return to her, he watched her sleep, and one night he realised he was having a nightmare. She was crying, almost screaming, and none of her family seemed to notice. He materialized in her room, and hold her in his arms until she was calm. He didn't noticed when she opened her eyes. She was shocked by the sight of him, and feared he would hurt her as the other men did. But he just stared at her, smiling. And the nights she couldn't sleep, they talked. They talked for weeks and they bonded so profoundly, it became physical. Gamaliel loved Anna almost as much as he loved our Father. She… got pregnant. And they fled. They fled and we didn't had news from them for months. When Jesus was born, we were all too busy to look for them, but a few days later, there was a rumour they were hiding somewhere in Galilee and Uriel, whose vessel back there was Herod, unable to find the baby, ordered the massacre of hundreds of newborns. It was awful. But Gamaliel once was a strategist and discovered a way for them to hide. When he heard about the dead babies, he went back to help their families and was captured by Uriel. They tortured him, but he never revealed the whereabouts of his family. A couple centuries after that, Joel and I found Ruth in the Middle East. She was a healer back then and she had started having visions of the future. We weren't actually looking for her. We were finding some antiques to preserve, but she tried to flee. When we knew who she was, Joel informed Uriel, but I received a message from Michael himself to protect the girl. When Uriel and Joel returned to find her, we had hide on some caverns amid the desert. But after some days, Uriel appeared in our lair and 'kicked the crap out of me' as you say. When I woke up, I was in Heaven and Uriel was covered in blood, so… I assumed he had killed that sweet woman who was trying to help people but had the awful fortune of being the daughter of an angel. Turned out I was wrong, though. So, you see. She's not your usual nephilim. She's born from love and she's key to this plan of the Darkness. We have to protect her. Please."

Dean listened to the whole story and felt sorry for the woman in her room. He nodded at Castiel who put his face on her hands. Sam quivered at the picture of everything that Ruth had to go through and felt the need to hug someone. So he hugged himself.

"What do they want with her?" Dean asked as he gulped on the beer he just pulled out of the fridge.

"I should check into that. I need to go to Heaven. Will you be okay with that?" Castiel stood up and looked at the brothers.

"Sure, no problem. Just… You better hurry, dude."

A few hours after, Ruth appeared from the corridor and into the kitchen, messy hair and some of Dean's sweat pants. She made her own way to the coffee machine and picked some cookies from the counter. The brothers watched as she made herself at home.

"What? I knew where everything was and I didn't mean to bother you." She eated and smiled at them when she was done. "You have to get some milk around here. I like cereal better."

Sam chuckled at Dean's shocked expression. Dean was about to bitch about the entire situation when Sam intervened.

"So, do you have any idea on what the Darkness' plan is?" He inquired.

"Actually, I believe so. See, I was between jobs a few decades ago and run into these ancient scripts. They were carved onto rocks and walls of a cave, and they told the story of the two siblings. The Darkness and God, I think. And if she and whoever it is that's helping her want to screw with God, they will have to find that cave, as there was the vessel they need for the spell or whatever it is they're going to pull off. See, my visions are kind of just flashes and glances over what's about to happen, but I saw Castiel and you guys, a long time ago. I actually wanted to help you with the whole Lucifer thing, but I didn't want to, you know, get smited by those jerks. However, I really want to help you stop the Darkness, but… I have seen myself die. And I have seen you die. The three of you. And what I really wanted to do when I came here was… preventing him to die. He… He was really good to me, you know? And when God talked to me… Don't tell Castiel this, please… When God talked to me, he said you, the three of you, must save us. I've been coping with the fact I'm gonna die, but I'd gladly give my life for Castiel, I just want to know you two are worth it. And if we can find a way to save me, the better. And now I'm rambling and what I really want to say to you is that…"

"That you're scared and don't want to die. We all are. Trust me."

Ruth smiled at Sam and gripped Dean's arm by the elbow. She pulled him closer and hugged him, making the hunter uncomfortable. She whispered something on his hear that he couldn't understand in that moment, just before she left the room.

The ruffling of wings and a trench coated figure in the living room woke up Dean from his afternoon nap. The sight of Castiel draw a smile on Dean's lips, but he hid it behind a yawn.

"She, ahm, the Darkness, needs the blood of Ruth to, ahm, make a substance that would kill God." Castiel's breath was stressed and his face was grim. "Good news is… that same substance could kill her."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _This is the second part of this story. Thank you all for reading. Please, let me know what you think about this story. And remember there are angels watching over you all._

* * *

Ruth entered the room and ran to hug Castiel and patted him on the back, feeling the angel shiver and quiver at the touch trembling and sobbing while the woman ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's okay, Castiel. We both knew this day would come. Better to be to help than at the hands of some douche like Uriel. You… will be fine. I promise."

Dean felt a lighting of jealousy through his chest, but the pain he felt coming out from Castiel, it was almost too much to watch. Specially coming from Cas. He needed to punch something, but there was nothing to take it all out around so, he just clenched his fists to his sides and cursed under his breath.

"We have all been dead here, you know. We'll find a way to bring you back." Sam started…

"No, you won't. Just… why don't we go get some bacon? We'll be fine from here to tomorrow, at least. All you have to do, is be unafraid."

Ruth took both Castiel and Dean by the arm and led them to the door. Sam picked his coat and followed them, having a bad feeling about the whole situation. When they arrived at the diner, Ruth happily ordered the eggs and bacon with extra bacon and a vanilla milkshake, which raised a small chuckle from Dean.

"There are not many places that sell bacon on the Middle East, you know?" She took a mouthful of the bacon and talked while chewing. "Don't look at me like that, Sam."

"The, ahm, intel I got said something else that none of my brothers could completely understand. Do you think you… do you know what is about?" Castiel asked while drinking a coke.

"Do you mean the whole Adam/Michael thing? Yeah, I know about that. I know Adam's still in the cage, but… I don't really know what's his part on the 'killing God' scheme."

"Adam? Why didn't you tell us?" Dean almost shouted the words.

"Well, because we don't really know what this is about, and I wanted to be sure before telling you, and please, Dean: Don't yell at me. It gets in my nerves and you don't want me mad, trust me." Ruth finished with the eggs and concentrated on the milkshake.

Castiel smiled and rubbed his chin, remembering the time Ruth had thrown him a punch right to the face and almost broke his jaw. And Castiel was an angel. What could she do to Dean? He shook that thought before it made him laugh. He didn't notice he had been staring at the green eyed man the whole time, and only knew it by the smile Ruth gave him. Like she knew everything that was on his mind and heart. And he blushed, if only a little.

"How do we find out?" Sam asked and stared at the woman.

"We just wait. Maybe tonight I'll have another vision, maybe tomorrow. But I'm telling you, this doesn't make any sense to…" Ruth raised her hand and hold her forehead before starting to breath heavily. She almost dropped her milkshake and the waitress rushed to the table.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

Ruth nodded and tried to smile. "Just got my brain frozen, sorry."

Sam looked at her half-smile and knew it was a facade, but she clearly wasn't ready to talk about it and, by looking at Dean and Cas, he knew they were about to ask her what have that really been. "So, how could you be more that two thousand years old? You surely don't look like it. I'd say… 29?"

"Huh. Actually, I'd say 30, but you just won yourself a cookie, Sam. You see, I have a human form that belongs only to me but, just like angels, the little angelic grace I possess prevents from my body to age. Well, I grew up like a normal child and teenager and woman, but some… details denoted I wasn't all human. I mean, I get hungry and sleep and a bunch of other normal things. When I reached almost 30 years, my body kept working as if I was on my late teens, and I hadn't change much, but my soul… that's a different story completely. I feel… tired. Like I have lived much more than I deserve. So I try to give these years a purpose. I mean, I watched my mom die. And then my cousin died -and it was all a mess- and well… Almost everyone I've ever loved have died. Guess you guys can relate. I just… want to help." She sighed and looked at her own hands resting on her lap. Castiel lay a hand on her cheek and she smiled, a sincere little smirk that lighted her eyes and gave her a glow. Sam wondered why he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was before.

When the four of them got back to the bunker, Ruth was asleep and Castiel had to carry her to Dean's room. She winked and blew a kiss for the brothers before the angel disappeared on the corridor with her on his arms. When Castiel covered her with the blankets, she reached and touched Cas' face, pulling him to her until their faces were merely two inches apart.

"You must tell 'im, Castiel. His life is gonna be only a day in yours. And we don't know if we can really defeat the Darkness. There might be no Heaven left for you to be able to visit him after he dies. Someday it will happen, you know it as well as I do. You must tell him…" The last words came out as a whisper as she fell asleep. Castiel repeated her words on his mind while walking down the halls to get to the library. When Dean returned the look he was giving, Castiel slowly turned his gaze away. Maybe some other time. This was not the right moment.

When Ruth woke up the next morning, there was only Sam in the kitchen table offering a freshly made cup of coffee. She ran her fingers through her messy hair and yawned within a smile. She sat in front of the man and took a sip. The coffee was hot and bitter and it reminded her of her life. She sniffed at the beverage and took another sip before putting the mug down.

"Okay, so this is what is going to happen. I want you to listen carefully and don't interrupt me, because a half an hour from now I might not be able to remember this and it's kind of important…" She took a depth breath and continued. "Michael is the one helping the Darkness. I know, shocking. I didn't saw that coming either, but I guess it kinda makes sense. He was God's favorite after Lucifer's fall and all that and he felt abandoned and personally offended by the way God disappeared, even though he didn't really disappeared. He's just keeping a low profile, you know? So, Michael is helping the Darkness hoping the new world that she creates or rebuilds will hold a high place for him. After all, he deserves it, right? So, the first thing he's going to want to do is find you guys. Since you're 'the chosen ones', Michael's and Lucifer's vessels, Righteous Man and Devilish Brother, and are some kind of 'favorite pets' for God, he's going to want you to be the first ones at the smiting thing. And me… Well, it seems I'll be a plus since I'm going to be wherever you guys are. And Castiel… he molotoved the assbutt, so I don't think he really likes the man. Now, before any of that shit comes upon us… We need to find a book. I saw it on my dream, it was big and red and has to be somewhere near this place, because I kind of feel it. It might have the same info as that cave I told you guys before but it appears to be written all over the timeline of the human history, in all known and some unknown languages. So, it's gonna be a pain in the ass since I only can read about two hundred and seventeen languages. Can you give me a ride? And Castiel's phone number?"

Sam stood there, open-mouthed before finding a piece of paper and a pen and writing the number. "Could I get a shower first?" Ruth nodded and smiled.

When Sam appeared at the living room, Ruth was absent-mindedly looking at her phone and typing. They got in one of the cars and drove for about thirty minutes before arriving to the local university library. "Are you sure the book's in here?" Sam asked looking at Ruth.

"Just… give me a second." Ruth closed her eyes and nodded. She walked on front and entered the building and headed directly to the physics aisles. She then observed carefully at the low rows of books and moved them until a little puff left her lungs. A couple students passed by Sam and Ruth and Sam just smiled at them with embarrassment at the sight of the girl in all fours in front of him. "Yes!" She shouted.

A small click made the bottom of the shelf slide and in the opening was a wooden box carved with anti-demonic and anti-angelic protection. Sam slid the box on his jacket and the both of them hurried their way back to the parking lot. Inside the car, Ruth opened the box and the book, focusing on the strange symbols written in it and let out a little gasp. "Well, fuck!"

* * *

 _The third and final chapter of this story must be up by friday night. Have an awesome week and, please, send me your reviews on this!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** This was going to be posted on friday but, since I've been feeling quite optimistic this week, I decided to post it earlier. I hope you enjoy it and I can't wait to read your opinions on this story. I know it's all kinds of drama and craziness, but I tell myself "That's what I love". Embrace your weirdness, kiddos._

* * *

Dean returned to the bunker and found no one in it. When he walked to the library, the sudden ruffling of wings caught him off guard. "Damn it, Cas!"

"I'm… sorry. Ruth texted me and said she and Sam will be back soon. Are you… okay?" Castiel was looking at Dean's face with worry and a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"It's just… this whole thing, you know? I mean, are you sure Ruth is trying to help us and not the other way around? Are you sure the Darkness wants her, not us? Because… This entire situation is giving me the creeps and, in case you don't remember what happened the last time a prophet came live with us… well, I don't want the Kevin mess all over again. And you seem to be really close to this girl and it's making me…" Dean stopped at the sound of the door opening.

Sam looked gloomier than before, and Ruth faked a smile while walking into the library. She was holding a big red book that had to be at least a thousand years old by the looks of the pages coming out of it. She dropped the book on the table and sat in front of it, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Ugh. Nobody said this would be such a pain in the ass." Ruth opened her eyes and smiled at Castiel. "I might need a little help in here. Seems my enochian is a little rusty."

* * *

 _It is so obvious it makes ME embarrassed. I can only imagine what this two put Sam through. Though it seems Sam is kinda clueless himself, but I guess that happens when you're responsible for the Apocalypse and the release of the Darkness… Yeah, I know. It's not like I'm the best to judge other people's fate, but I can have my own opinions, amirite?_

 _Castiel has spent the last twenty minutes looking straight at Dean and me, being the frigging prophet I am, I have seen like all the possible incomes of that relationship and, even though they will be totally cute and adorable… It kind of freaks me out. I think I, better than anyone, know how bad it could end on an angel/human relationship. But this is not the same, right? This is… love. And it's not like they could have any children. There would be only the two of them, until one of them dies… Most certainly, Dean. And then Castiel, just out of despair._

 _And there's the whole Darkness situation. I mean, I don't really care if I die -okay, I do care-, but I'm willing to go through it in order to save, you now, seven billion people. Well, not really… To save three people. The three people in this very room. The tall, sweet, clueless guy; the rough on the outside but warmer than the sun green-eyed guy; and the angel who saved me and was actually nice to me many, many years ago. When the visions started, there he was. With a different body at the time, but the same warm, sweet grace. He wasn't one for words, but his embrace was calming and the safest haven since dad's. When Uriel and Joel came back to that cave… I was sure I was gonna die. But then, a body came between them and me. And there was Castiel. Angel of the thursday, holding that blade of his with certain heat coming out of him. He fought. He fought until the blood was running and the breaths were shaky and there was two of them against him, but he didn't gave up. He was on the ground, coughing blood but still holding the blade, when Uriel kicked him on the face and pulled his blade at me. Then Michael appeared and zapped all of them outta there. And I was alone. Again._

 _From the symbols that Castiel had written on the walls to hide us from the angels, I learned how to hide myself. And while I was living, researching and culturing myself… I found other ways. And God… He talked to me from time to time. He showed me things that were happening around the world and across time. He showed me this couple of brothers that were quite literally the representation of good and evil. The hideous story God has loved since Cain and Abel. And then Castiel was sent to watch over them, to guide them… but he had traded places with them. He was the one learning how to live. How to love._

 _Angels had ever seen us as the ants on their father's ant-farm. So insignificant and puny, they had to watch over us when God was away, for we could end all dying. But they never really cared about us. Well, my father cared about my mother… and he was killed because of it. But Castiel was… somehow different. God had brought him back when the Apocalypse started, just like Dean and Sam because, for some reason, they were special. And he showed me all of this because he wanted me to know. Or maybe because he was just a sadistic son of a bitch that wanted me to see as another family had the chance I never had: To live and love an angel. And be loved by him._

 _And I'm not saying Castiel doesn't deserve it, because he does. But, why didn't I?_

* * *

Castiel changed his position on the chair while utterly focused on the text in front of him. He grabbed the pen and notepad and wrote something in it. Then he put the book down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This is far more complicated than I anticipated. I might need some rest."

The room looked at him. Dean smiled at him and rose from his seat and behind the angel's chair. He started massaging the shoulders of Castiel and sighed at the released tension from the man. "Maybe we should take a break. Eat something. I'm craving for a cheeseburger."

Ruth shook her head and the thoughts she was harboring. The four of them decided to walk to the nearest diner, and Dean and Sam took the lead, leaving Ruth and Castiel slowly walking behind. Ruth was hanging from Castiel's arm, a questioning look on her eyes.

"Why haven't you tell him, Castiel? Why don't you go over there and grab his hand and kiss him until your lips are sore and your hearts are about to jump out of your chests? And I know you think I have no idea what I'm talking about, but you should trust me the same way I trust you. It has to be now, Castiel. We have no much time left and, if we don't crack the way to kill the Darkness, this is gonna be worse than you could even imagine. Just… do it for me, please? I'd hate to go before I see you happy. Truly happy."

Castiel looked straight to Ruth's eyes, waiting for some sign of doubt, but he found none. Could it be? Could it be that Ruth already knew and was trying to help him achieve what no other angel had been granted to this day? He looked at the man walking about fifteen feet from them. He ran his fingers through his hair and laughed, turned his head and winked at Castiel who blushed.

While having dinner, Ruth had another vision, this from the past. She saw many of the prophets who wrote the ancient book that rested at the bunker, but decided to wait until they were there to inform her friends. On their way back, she rushed to match Sam's pase, giving him a light smile while asking about his time at Stanford. She shared her memories about Europe and the Renaissance, the dark humour of Leonardo Da Vinci, whom she had met while visiting Italy. The excitement on Sam's voice vanished from Dean's mind when Castiel spoke.

"Do you think we could all be forgiven?" Castiel asked, worry on his voice.

"Yes." Dean didn't even think about it. "I mean, if I was saved from Hell itself, if all my faults and crimes have been left behind, if I deserve salvation, I think we could all get it. Why?" He turned to look at the angel, whose gaze was lost somewhere in the ground.

"Do you think… we would go to Heaven?"

"I certainly hope so, Cas. But why?" Dean was starting to really worry about his trench coated friend, and he seemed to sense it because he also turned his head and smiled at Dean.

"If we go to Heaven, would you let me visit?" Castiel was smiling but there was sadness on his blue eyes. Dean looked at them and something on his chest grew almost making his heart stop.

"You don't even have to ask."

It was getting dark and the trees bordering the path to the bunker hid them from the two that walked a little bit faster. Castiel closed his eyes as his hand wandered to his side, searching for Dean's. When his fingers touched the hunter's, he expected to be rejected, but instead, a firm grip intertwined them both. He was waiting for the sparkles and electricity he had read about in all the novels he had found, but instead, peace and calm and hope fulfilled his grace. Just as in Dean's soul.

"Ruth already said they need her blood and the vessel on the Middle East cavern but, according to this translations Cas and she had worked on, they will also need the bones from a fallen angel and the soul of a human that is pure. That is so they have 'samples' from God's creations and the one that resulted from the union of both of them. And, well, the only hard to find his Ruth, so we got the upper hand right now. What are we gonna do about it?" Everybody looked at Sam, wondering what, indeed, would they do.

"I say we let them catch me and then you steal the potion or whatever it is and kill the Darkness." Ruth said firmly closing the notebook she was holding. "It's the only way we can win this one."

She tried to smile, but Castiel looked right into her soul and grace.

"There must be another way", Dean stood up and held a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "We will find another way."

"There is no other way, Dean. It is my destiny. I was born because of this and I was able to live a life because this day would've come." She shook her head and placed a hand on Dean's cheek and the other on Castiel's. "Now, I want you to listen to me carefully… okay?"

"Few were the angels that stayed on Earth after the fall, but I think the spell's being a little more literal than one might think. So, I'm guessing Lucifer. As for the human soul that is pure, we could think a baby or child, but I know Michael wouldn't agree on that, nor Amara. But there are people who are born innocent and part just the same, we should look for any, ahm, missing people. Autists, most probably. I've worked with some and their souls tend to be the earnest of them all. And me. So, we need to find Lucifer's vessel body and its bones, missing people with autism on the past few days and I… should probably shower and rest before this all goes nuts. Thank you for letting me stay in your room, Dean. I promise this is the last time I trouble you."

She rushed her way to Dean's room and Sam sighed heavily. Dean looked as Castiel sat with a thump on his chair. He was hurting and that made the hunter hurt too.

"I'll go check on the missing persons lists. I'll be in my room." Sam reached for his laptop and left.

Dean sat beside Castiel and said nothing for fifteen minutes. The angel stood up and was about to leave when the hunter stopped him. "Cas… Maybe we should talk."

* * *

"I am not… praying for myself. You know that. I just… want to make sure they'll be okay when I'm gone. Please. I know you're listening to me and, I'm telling you, I'm gonna save your ass, but you have to take care of them. And I kinda need a response for that so, give me a sign. You know, a burning bush or something. George, perhaps. I'd be okay with that. Otherwise I'm gonna go out there and give myself to the Darkness and Michael so that I can help 'em kick your said butt. Please…"

The voice was low, but Sam heard it clearly. He half-smiled and went back to his room's door when a loud thunder hit the bunker, and then everything became dark. Everybody ran back to the library, just to find Amara in the center of the room. Castiel took a step to position himself between Dean and the Darkness.

"Hello, Dean… and company." She said with a soft voice, her brown eyes passing to everybody's faces. "This must be the nephilim. I have to take her with me."

"You'll have to go through all of us first." Dean clenched on his gun while Castiel's blade rolled down his sleeve. Sam was holding a knife and Ruth did as the others. Then, another rumble filled the bunker and a light so bright they had to cover their eyes.

"Castiel… I did not expect to see you. Sam. Dean." Michael's voice was just a whisper, but one that resonated on the walls of the building. "You all must know that this is fate and there's nothing you could do to change it. Just… let us be gone and you shall remain at peace. We only want the girl… Greetings, Ruth. I suppose you remember me. How have your life been?"

Ruth started laughing and dropped her knife, making her own way to the archangel. "Oh, my. It's been a long time, hasn't it, Michael? Tell me, how does betrayal and evil feels? How was it sharing the cage with Lucifer? What does it feel like being abandoned by your father, huh? I mean, mine had no choice, but yours… He was probably just tired of you angels being total dicks… -no offense, Cas-..."

"None taken." The harsh voice behind her sent a shot of relief through her body. And then, the unimaginable happened. The one and solely plant on the bunker, a cactus that Sam had picked from a small market, caught fire. Ruth's frantic laughing echoed through the bunker as she turned to her friends.

"It is time, boys. Castiel, do you remember that tattoo on my ankle? I got it lasered." The brothers looked at her in confusion, but Michael and Amara took the girl by the shoulders and were gone within a blink. Dean shouted their names, but there was no answer. Castiel ran to Dean's room and found directions on Ruth's notebook. It was the exact location of that cave in the Arab desert.

"What was all that?" Dean and Sam appeared on the door of the bedroom.

"She was giving us some help. She used a sigil to hide from the angels, but she's taken it off, so I'd be able to trace her, but she also gave us the location of the vessel they're gonna need. I'm taking the cactus on fire was some kind of sign… from my father." His words were fast and rolled on his tongue while he took Ruth's bag from under the bed. "We need to hurry. We might have still a little time to save her."

Castiel touched their foreheads and they opened their eyes in the entrance of a cavern. It was almost noon and the sun was bright and hot. They ran into the cave and stepped into the pitch of black it was when a flash of light -Michael on Adam's body- appeared carrying a sack of bones. Five seconds later, Amara materialized holding the hand of a young boy who played with the hem of her dress.

"Where's Ruth?" Dean whispered at Castiel, who shook his head at the hunter.

Michael crushed the bones on the bag with his bare hands, turning them into dust that fell on the vessel while chanting nonsense to the ears of the brothers. Amara got down to the boy's face, looking straight into his eyes, getting close to suck the soul out of the poor guy. And then, there was a groan that made the three hidden men jump out of the dark blazing guns and all.

Amara wasn't surprised by the incursion, but Michael seemed more than unpleased. Castiel waved his blade and managed to make a cut on the archangel's cheek, who took him by the neck and sent him to a wall. The stone cracked at the impact of Castiel's head, and Dean ran shooting at Michael with the bullets he'd made from an angel blade. Michael flinched and turned his attention to the human, just to be faced by Sam, that put a blade through his throat and caused him to burn into a blinding light. When the three of them looked back at the Darkness, she was holding Ruth with one hand while the other marked a line on her neck. She started to bleed and was on the ground before the men could even blink.

The vessel started to glow and Amara started making sounds with her throat that weren't really words, but that caused the entire mountain to tremble. There were thunder and lightning and an earthquake as the fluid on the stone carved vessel grew to the ceiling and returned back to the vase. The Darkness smiled and raised a hand to his work. "This would be a really good time for my brother to show up."

Slow steps were heard from the entrance of the cave and a familiar face showed up. He didn't look at the brothers nor the angel. He walked directly to Amara. "Sister, what have you done? Don't you see it's too late? This world is no longer mine, it hasn't been in a long time. And it can't be yours. Do you really not see it?"

Chuck's voice was calm and deep. He looked at Ruth's body on the ground and sighed. "There was no need for this, and I was really gonna let you go. But you… you won't go. I'm so sorry it has to be this way."

"Don't be condescending with me, brother. I'm going to erase you and all you have created. It is my time now."

The Darkness soaked a hand on the vessel and ran towards God. And then, there was nothing.

* * *

"Castiel… Don't open your eyes. This is what happens when you don't listen to me, man."

"Did we win? Did God win? Ruth? Can you hear me?"

"Shut up, Castiel. Shut up and listen. He owes me big time, so he's gonna send you all back. Don't you dare messing it all again, okay? Have some fun. Go to the movies. Kiss. Live, for God's sake. If you don't, I'll make him take it all back."

* * *

Castiel opened his eyes to find himself on the floor of the bunker. He searched around to see Dean on the couch and Sam on a chair by the fire. He walked towards Dean and watched him sleep. When he rested a hand on his cheek, the hunter started to open his eyes. Dizzily, he smiled. So Cas pulled him until their lips touched. Dean pulled away to look at Castiel's eyes and grinned. "That's more like it." The angel tilted his head and smiled.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this. Please, review this story. Tell me what you liked and hated about it. And I promise to answer :D And I'm sorry if anyone got offended by the Bush joke :P_


End file.
